


Tú Primero

by Moonyverse16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, BokuAka Week, Family Feels, Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyverse16/pseuds/Moonyverse16
Summary: « Akaashi fue el primero en decir "Te amo" y Bokuto estaba confundido. »La verdad es que ninguno estaba listo.→ FanFic participante de la #AngstWeekBkAk en el grupo de Facebook ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ





	Tú Primero

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no sé que taaaan grave suponga estar esto, tenía mi playlist cachondo de fondo cosa de manera irónica porque esto es angst, además estaba usando mi capita de Harry Potter mientras tenía a mi gato trepándome la espalda.
> 
> Mis única advertencia es que posiblemente se sienta OoC, además que anda sin betear, ni modo.

**¿Sería mejor si fuera peor?**

Akaashi fue el primero en decir _Te amo_.

Y Bokuto estaba confundido.

Tuvo que acercar el celular y cerrar su aplicación varias veces para terminar de creérselo. Incluso aumentó el tono del brillo en el aparato por si su baja luminosidad y el hecho de que eran las cuatro de la mañana no engañaban a su pesada visión nocturna. Pero nada, el mensaje seguía ahí, titilando en una notificación grisácea, rectangularmente perpetua esperando su respuesta. Apretó la primera letra de ella con su pulgar dejando la yema del mismo sobre ésta, ¿cómo supone debía responder a eso? Tal vez con un «Yo también» o quizá sería mejor un «¡Igual!» y añadía una de esas estúpidas caras que de vez en cuando le solía acoplar. Fuese como fuese, Kōtarō no pasó de la segunda silaba y ya llevaba quince minutos sin dar contienda alguna. Después de ese texto, Akaashi dejó de dar señales de vida, cosa que le calmó un poco ya que no reaccionaba bien bajo presión a menos que tuviera un balón entre las manos. Dejó el coso sobre el escritorio a su derecha y se hundió entre las cobijas.

Pero no pudo dormir.

A su vez, se la paso contando las estrellas de pegatina fluorescente sobre el techo que su hermana había pegado. Se fijó en aquella que estaba a punto de caer desde hace un mes. El exactamente mes que Keiji fue a su casa a pasar el rato y que en algún punto terminaron en lo mismo. Toqueteos por aquí y por allá.

Lo gracioso era que no eran pareja. No eran pareja y se tocaban, no eran pareja y se besaban, se tomaban de las manos y se decían lo mucho que dependían el uno del otro. Pero a pesar de eso, no estaban juntos. Y para ser sinceros, ni siquiera él sabía si eran _algo._ En lo que definitivamente estaban de acuerdo, era que no tocaban el famoso termino de amigos con derecho, sino que más bien ambas partes llegaron a la conclusión de solo ser una tensión. Aun así _t_ odo era bastante confuso, pues no convivían el tiempo suficiente para quedar establecidos y los momentos de cariño se perdían después de un rato. Entonces, tomando en cuenta eso, era más que obvio que aquel “Te amo” iba a sacarlo de lugar.

Justo ahora, Kōtarō no tenía idea de que tipo de respuesta debía dar o mínimo lo que Akaashi le gustaría escuchar, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a contestarle por el mismo medio, él iba decirle las cosas como eran, en persona. Claro, cuando supiese que debía decir. Fue cuando dieron las _seis-y-tanto_ que sus parpados se cerraron sin haber conseguido alguna solución. Total, tendría que improvisar.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad nunca llegó, pues resultó totalmente ignorado por el chico apenas y cruzaron vista.

Los momentos románticos siempre eran efímeros.

¿Le había dado tantas vueltas para eso?

Que estúpido.

Media tarde después, Akaashi se disculpó por ello culpando a la noche por su _tontería_.

Pero eso no le puso fin, en cambio, les dio pase de crear un ciclo. Un ciclo enfermizo pero hermoso, que les daba la ilusión de estar en algo, de creer en la posibilidad de crear un lazo y el primero en romperlo fue el mismo que había dicho Te Amo.

Parecía un mal chiste. 

Una broma sin gracia que igualmente inició con un mensaje.

“Creo que tienes una idea de esto, ¿cierto? Genial, porque realmente no quiero explicártelo de más. Sé que hemos sido un poco indiferentes las últimas veces que hemos hablado y eso es por una sola cosa. Ambos sabemos que no estamos funcionando bien, que debimos tener en claro lo que seriamos desde un principio y que hablarlo a través de un texto no es lo más correcto, así que me disculpo por ello. Pero, supongo que da igual si me apresuro a lo que quiero llegar y es solo que. . . bueno, me gustas. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos. Y hablo por los dos cuando ninguno tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Creía que, si nos tomábamos un cierto tiempo para olvidar, me quedaría claro que no llegaríamos a más y podríamos seguir actuando como si nada, lo cual. . . no funcionó. Pensaba que existiríamos como un par de amigos y solo eso, sin encuentros casuales o algo parecido, que lo que hacíamos solo era una mala pasada de la juventud, sin embargo, nos volvemos a tocar y yo me volví a sentir igual. Escribo esto por varias razones, la primera, naturalmente, era que debía decírtelo, la segunda, para explicarte mi comportamiento (la vez que te ignoré durante dos meses seguidos) y la tercera, es que me gustaría que dejaras de ser _así_ conmigo. Es doloroso leer todas las cosas que has escrito, que dijiste o siquiera prometiste, solo me haces más difícil la tarea de creer que solo seremos amigos. . . “

Bien, está fue la parte donde Bokuto se detuvo a mitad del cruce, sosteniendo un paraguas en plena época de lluvia, y era porque terminaba de confundirse, no estaba seguro si deseaba estar en lo correcto, pero esos últimos párrafos lo habían aturdido por completo.

¿Akaashi acababa de terminar su relación?

O sea, le quedó más que claro que el otro no estaba dispuesto a seguir con el cariño casual, no obstante, el ochenta por ciento de su convivencia se basaba en cumplidos, besos y apoyo moralmente incondicional dentro y fuera de la cancha. ¿Si Keiji estaba marcando el fin de todo, literalmente significaba _todo_? ¿O es que Kōtarō aun poseía el derecho de dirigirle la palabra?

Mierda.

¿Qué procedía?

Bokuto retomó su paso al escuchar el claxon del auto más próximo a cruzar y se movió agitando la mano a modo de disculpa ante conductor que solo bufó. Desbloqueó el celular con rapidez y continuó el leer.

“. . . Sabes, apreció tu amistad conmigo y por tanto, no quiero perderte por algo que probablemente sea (o quienes saben de esto, creen) _pasajero_. Y uhm. . . creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que discutir, no estoy muy conforme al decírtelo por el teléfono, ya te lo había dicho. El problema es que tampoco estoy seguro de que lo hubiese hecho teniéndote enfrente. No espero que respondas o digas algo al respecto, solo quería contarlo como una prueba más de estar en paz conmigo mismo. Tampoco mal entiendas, no es como si quisiera hacerte sentir culpable, me haré responsable, solo vi la hora de ser sincero contigo. Y bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir (excepto que lamento _sentir_ algo así) me despido.

Hasta luego.”

Para cuando hubo acabado el texto, el dobladillo de su pantalón estaba empapado, tenía todo el cabello abajo y las gotas de agua se trasladaban por su rostro apoyadas por los mechones bicolores sobre sus ojos. La pantalla del móvil escurría en diluvio, así que mejor lo guardo en la mochila. Bokuto miró al cielo, con la misma lluvia bañándole la cara. Había un montón de cosas que no terminó de comprender. El mismo mensaje se contradecía de principio a fin, ¿quería acabar o volver a iniciar? ¿debería actuar como si nada y dejarlo pasar? ¿tendría que allanar la casa ajena ahora que le tocaba explicar? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez? ¿Qué mierda debía hacer entonces? La misma nota le permitió dejar la respuesta como algo opcional, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de tener algún mensaje subliminal si es que la paranoia no lo consumía en los quince segundos que se puso a pensar.

Esa tarde, Bokuto dejó que su historial de mensajes pendientes incrementara, estaba seguro de que Akaashi era lo suficientemente maduro para comprender sus propias palabras y por tanto sus acciones, después de todo, replicar era facultativo. Sí, seguro lo entendería.

Bokuto seguiría siendo Bokuto y Akaashi seguiría siendo Akaashi.

Y todo hubiera resultado muy bien.

_Hubiera._

_Bien._

Bokuto podía actuar como si nada, riendo, rematando y chocando la pelota contra el suelo. Pero honestamente no podía soportar tanta indiferencia y lo peor de todo es que los demás se daban cuenta. Por más que dijera «No fue nada» cada que fallaba un servicio o chocaba con la red, era más que notorio que no estaba bien. Tenía que encontrar la manera de concentrar lo qué sea que tuviese en algo productivo para el equipo, lo cual consiguió y alejó la atención de su comportamiento. Pero se volvió una balanza desequilibrada, ahora quien fallaba era el otro y por más ánimo que le diera, Akaashi simplemente no mejoraba y éste le contestaba de vuelta de una mala manera que alguna vez decayó en su autoestima. Lo peor iba en los campamentos de entrenamiento que tenían con el Nekoma. Al momento de las prácticas individuales, Keiji parecía apurarse en ir con otros grupos que no incluyeran a Bokuto ¿por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía y no podía ir a quejarse con su querido amigo de confianza ya que tampoco estaba disponible por estar junto con el menor y eso sin duda, no le gustó. Bokuto era paciente, tanto que no dudaba en perdonarle lo que sea que el adverso hiciese, ya fueran los balones mal dirigidos, los pases ignorados, su extendida Ley del Hielo, o que lo cambiara por Kuroo de vez en cuando.  Sin embargo, existía un límite.

Empezaba hartarse de ese desinterés que creía sin justificante, no recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo particularmente fuera de contexto, es más, para este punto, ya no recordaba su última conversación.

Las cosas estaban _mal_.

Los dos estaban mal y ninguno quería solucionarlo.

Aun así, no dijo nada.

En especial porque si empezaba hacer notar que el problema era entre ellos, su papel en el equipo se vería sobre-afectado y no cabía la posibilidad de eso, suficiente tenía con que las colocaciones fueran inexactas o que sencillamente no fueran hacia él. Era, sin duda, bastante deprimente, no era cosa que iba a aguantar por siempre. No supo cuánto duraron de esa manera, jamás se molestó en llevar la cuenta. 

“¿Podemos hablar?” Tal pregunta arribó tan de repente que el vestuario se vació en un instante y Kōtarō no supo interpretarlo como un buen carácter.

“Claro.” Contestó de vuelta, poniéndose encima una nueva camiseta.

“Eh. . . ¿Cómo has estado?”

Vale, ahora no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

 “Bien,” aun así, intentó responderle con calma, siendo el mismo de siempre “con hambre, frío-calor y desolación.”

“Uh, bueno. . . “

Parecía el final de su conversación, al parecer ninguno de los recordaba cómo hablar el uno con el otro.

“¿Hay algo mal conmigo?” Quizá solo estaba saltando antes de tiempo, pero entre más se fuera al punto, más rápido podrían solucionarlo, aunque fuese doloroso y posiblemente incómodo.

“No, no es eso. . . No del todo.”

“Realmente no te entiendo.”

 “Esto es un poco difícil para mí y realmente no hubiera dicho nada si no fuera porque está afectando nuestro desempeño, así que voy a intentarlo, ¿quieres hablar de _eso_ o. . ?”

“¿Qué es _eso_ exactamente?” replicó sin comprenderlo.

“Bokuto-san.” Pero no hacía falta que le frunciera el ceño y dijera su nombre con ese tono tan austero para que lo hiciera.

“Oh, ya. No lo sé. Estaré bien con lo que sea, supongo. . . Sí tú quieres hablar, hazlo.”

“Yo lo dije todo en ese mensaje, pero parece como si lo ignoraras. Sé que tal vez no sepas reaccionar ante algo así, lo entiendo, pero quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto.”

Pudieron haber sido solo un par de palabras, una frase cualquiera, pero que el menor dijera eso de una manera en la que el conflicto fuese únicamente su culpa le molestó tanto que contó internamente hasta seguir pacificado. Él no había prescindido absolutamente nada, leyó aquel mensaje de principio a fin pero nunca logró efectuar una solución coherente, además que tampoco pensó en sí el otro realmente quería que respondiera ya que le había dado múltiple opción de hacerlo. 

“Yo nunca te he ignorado,” aclaró “suponía que estaríamos igual solo que sin lo _casual_ ¿entiendes? Creía que no necesitabas respuesta y por eso no dije nada, además que no me permitiste hablar contigo. Trataba de hacerlo como si así pudiera afirmar lo que creí y nunca me dejaste.”

“No estaba listo.”

“¿Y yo sí?”

Parecía más una riña matrimonial si le llegaban a preguntar.

“Yo siempre estuve dispuesto para hablar.”

“¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste entonces?”

Oh, no.

Tenía que ser una broma.

“No puede ser.”  

¿De verdad, Akaashi estaba ofendido por no haberlo ido a buscar?

No, no era cierto.

Eso fue el borde de todo.

_Todo._

“Espera, déjame ver si lo entiendo” se apretó las cienes con ambos índices, oprimiendo el labio inferior entre sus dientes, pensando en la manera menos grosera de decir lo siguiente “¿Estás diciendo que mi error fue el no haberte insistido? Tienes que estar jodiéndome.”

“¡No! No es lo que quería decir.”

“¿¡Entonces qué!? No puedo entender otra cosa. No puedo entender algo más que a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho pasar aun quieres que vaya hacia ti rogando porque me vuelvas a hablar.”

Para este punto, ya no existía manera de bajar de tono, las cosas estaban saliendo a como las había sentido, aunque la manera en la que iban dichas no fueran las correctas. Akaashi apretó los puños andando a paso lento contra los casilleros, se recargó contra ellos como si intentara mantener el equilibrio, iban a derrumbarse ¿quién de los dos era el más frágil?

“Lo siento.” Repuso apretando los pliegues de la camiseta. “Lo siento.” 

“No, no es cierto.”

“¡Lo es! ¡No fue sencillo para mí! ¿Crees que yo realmente disfrutaba estar lejos de ti? Quería estar contigo.”

“No parecía nada de eso. No creo que estés siendo completamente honesto.” 

“¿Honesto? ¡Ya fui lo suficientemente sincero como para seguir soportando esto! Bokuto, solo quiero. . . Y-yo. . . ya no sé que está pasando. No sé. . . No sé que estoy haciendo. No puedo. . .  n-no puedo. . . No lo entiendo, no entiendo lo que siento. . . no sé que hacer con ello, n-no sé. . . n-no. . . no sé. . . ”

Bokuto solo había visto llorar a una sola persona en su vida y no se trataba de otra más que de su hermana. Fue por esa vez que la niña se había raspado la rodilla montando en bicicleta. Recordaba el llanto de la pequeña por la forma en la que señalaba su piel lastimada, podía acordarse del carmín purpureo lucir a rayas desiguales como tajos mal cortados o pinceladas mal empleadas. Cosa sencilla fue erradicarle tal suplicio, sobre todo porque podía captar su sufrimiento, era externo después de todo, podía tocarse e incluso hacer más grande. Pero en este caso, Bokuto no encontraba la cortada, no veía sangre, ni mucho menos rayas, no había rojo ni purpureo, no existía un color en específico, aunque si tuviera que darle alguno, sin duda sería un gris bastante pétreo. No obstante, sin duda era una muy grande. ¿Cómo iba a curar algo que no podía mirarse o siquiera tocarse?

Quería ayudar.

Quería hacer que dejara de llorar. Pero cada paso dado tenía a Akaashi un metro más lejano y sin embargo quería sentirlo, tenía que alcanzarlo, debía hacerlo así se quedará sin calor al abrazarlo, no le importaba quedar vacío después de tocarlo o de besarle los labios. Tampoco era de su interés quedarse sin tacto por rulos oscuros se enroscaban en sus dedos, ni mucho menos lo era empaparse la boca si así limpiaba el llanto que escurría por sus mejillas.

“Me gustas.”

“Lo sé.”

“No quiero perderte.”

“Yo tampoco.”

Pero solo eran palabras, no encontraban una salida que los hiciese regresar, no existía la posibilidad de resetear aquello que habían terminado de causar. Bokuto se había sentido tan desplazado que no encontró conexión entre la gente, Akaashi era una especie de pasa corriente entre su propio mundo y el ajeno, que al perderlo medio contexto dejó de tener sentido y así debía sobrellevarlo. Mientras él estaba en eso, Akaashi merodeaba entre sus sentimientos tratando de distinguir el verdadero significado de lo _pasajero_. Intentó abandonarlo queriendo encontrar emociones en algo. . . o alguien. No le importaba mientras pudiese olvidar. Trató de convencerse que si ponía el suficiente interés iba a lograrlo, pero eso solo le causo su propio engaño que ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente bueno para creérselo.

“Lamento haber enredado mis sentimientos de esta forma.”

“No hay necesidad de que pidas perdón. Solamente estabas tratando de olvidarte de mí, tal vez, después de todo tenía que haber insistido en un principio.”

“Nunca se trató de eso. Fue mi culpa el realmente no pedirte una respuesta concreta. Estaba asustado de lo que dirías, de lo que cambiaría y como nos afectaría.”

“De todas formas no me había quedado claro lo que querías que hiciera. Quiero decir, me molestó un poco que de repente no me hicieras más caso y creía que era solamente _yo_ quien no estaba siendo coherente en la conversación.”

“Lo siento.”

“Te dije que no hay necesidad de eso. Prefería sentirme ignorado sabiendo la razón a que solo lo hicieras porqué sí.”

“Pero. . .”

“Basta.”

“No puedo dejar de disculparme, todo es mi culpa. Si nunca hubiera dicho nada. . . Si _solo_ me hubiera quedado sin decir nada, dudo mucho que esto hubiera pasado.”

 “Entonces, ¿sería mejor si fuera peor?”

Akaashi levantó la vista de su pecho, apartándolo un poco mirándole directo con los ojos hinchados. Los papeles se habían invertido, ya que no comprendía el diálogo dado por el más alto. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Quiero decir que,” Kōtarō le pasó la mano por el pelo, como si tratara de arreglárselo. Tomó la mano adversa y la poso sobre su propia mejilla, ladeando la cabeza a modo de recargarse en ella “pudo ser peor para ti. Fue mejor que me lo dijeras a que lo hubieses guardado hasta que se fuera. No es culpa tuya, no es como si pudieras controlar lo que sientes por la gente, nunca es así, simplemente no se puede.” Y se besó su palma. Dejó que sus labios tocaran su piel áspera de tantos pases efectuados, de plástico rebotado y de los puntos anotados. Bokuto sintió los dedos de Keiji en un leve movimiento y le sonrió a mitad del mimo.

Sin embargo, este no era ningún final feliz.

No podía haber un final. Todavía quedaba mucho por acordar, pues no podían darse lujo de repetir lo que ambas partes tuvieron que pasar. Aún después de hablar, la incomodidad contaba con lugar haciendo que su convivencia no fuera tan hilarante como solía serlo antes. Charlaban del pasado como si fuese juego, que les sirvió para sacárselo del pecho, trataron de ver las cosas iguales hasta cierto sentido, aunque definitivamente coincidían que ya nada era lo mismo. No lo era, porque debían cuidar de ambos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

O eso era lo que les decía el anillo sobre su dedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oigan, que cagado es ser remplazado, la verdad. Digo, ¿nunca les ha tocado? Es chistoso. Salió bastante OoC, cosa que ya no pude arreglar, además de que las cosas tomaron otro rumbo en algún punto y ya no pude darle el final que quería. Ah, también que intenté usar las comillas (""). Seria lindo que me recordaran nunca volverlo a hacer. 
> 
> Encima estando a mitad de esto empezó a sonar mi canción Sheith favorita y pues me apendejé, me emocioné (In the Name of Love es peligrosa). Por cierto, ¿a alguien de aquí le gusta Voltron? Soy multi-shipper y no tengo OTP, #SendHelp.  
> Al final mi gato se aburrió y terminó lamiéndose las bolas, que cosas. 
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquín.


End file.
